Just One Kunai Knife
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: [NaruHina] Songfic with Panic! At the Disco's Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off. It's a oneshot, and a parody of the music video using kunai knives in tote bags, not fish tanks around your heads. Need I say more?


**Just One Kunai Knife**

**A/N:** Yet another songfic from me…it's a parody of the video, almost…m'kay? Wow, and it's just a fic in time for Valentine's Day! Enjoy :)

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch my skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_  
_**Three Years Ago**

The tote bag of shuriken on Naruto and Hinata's shoulders was almost empty. There was only one silver kunai knife inside their bag, and they planned that it should stay that way.

"I'm sorry, Naruto…I have to go on this mission," Hinata sadly said. "It's my final A-ranked mission…before I can be with you…I promise."

"D-do you really have to go?" Naruto asked, trying to show that she doesn't want her to go. "I mean…you can get hurt…real bad."

"You always get hurt on missions," Hinata answered. "Naruto…I will miss you dearly…You know I love you so…"

The couple kissed tenderly in the dark, starlit midnight. Hinata's team had to go on another mission, but this was Hinata's final one for a very long time, so she could be with Naruto. After the goodbye kiss, Hinata walks into the darkness with the rest of her team. Naruto watched from behind, and tried to stop shedding a tear or more.

_  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close_

_  
_**Three Years Later**

Hinata, haven't had anything changed at all, came back to Konoha, fresh from the Wave Country. Her tote bag still had one silver kunai knife in it, of course. She walked down the road, quietly and timidly. Suddenly, another silver kunai knife randomly dropped from above. The shy kunoichi looked up, and found that children were messing around and dropped the knives to whoever walked down their road. Hinata stuttered for them to stop, but they wouldn't listen.

"Hey lady, is that your knife?" A man suddenly said from behind. He stood almost eight feet tall, almost like a giant. Hinata was frightened by him, with his thug-like appearance and piercing yellow eyes. Hinata shook to pick up the kunai knife, and absent-mindedly put it in her tote bag. She ran from him, and the man looked at her run.

_"I just wanted to know if it was hers….she could've dropped it…" _The giant thought._So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)_

Naruto was about a 20 meters away from his beloved Hinata. He looked carefully at her tote bag to make sure there was still one knife, but instead found an accidental second one, perching out of the bag. The knuckleheaded ninja didn't notice the huge, fat figure almost behind her, and didn't know what to do.

_"She…she couldn't have an affair! No…it can' t be…why? Don't tell me she had another love…back in the Wave Country! No, it can't be!!!"_ Naruto insanely thought._Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

Naruto didn't know what to do. He clenched his fists, and suddenly, he felt the knife in his bag. He took it out, and looked at its lustrous gloss and silvery sharpness.

_"I can't take this anymore…I must do it."_

A sudden cry was heard for only a moment, and the blonde ninja fell to the ground. The knife was struck through his heart, and instantly killed himself. Other ninja and villagers looked at the body, now lying on the ground, blood streaming from behind his orange jacket.

Hinata, hearing the cry, walked toward the incident. She slid through the small crowd of people, and found her one and only lying there. He was dead. There wasn't anything she could do about it. She didn't shed any tears, for there are times where tears aren't just enough.

_"Naruto…why?"_ Hinata wondered. There was only one way to find out. Out of nowhere, Hinata gasped for air, but then couldn't. Her heart stopped beating, and she, as well, fell to the ground where Naruto was. Her tiny heart, beating so fast it was almost unheard, burst when she thought about Naruto's death.

_  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_  
_Two small ambulances arrived at the scene. The crowd of witnesses stepped aside for the medical ninja to come and pick up the two, lifeless ninja. The two were put in one of the two ambulances. They were ready to go to where the deserving ninja go: out to sea.

Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and other ninja that Naruto and Hinata knew very well arrived late at their deaths.

_"Naruto…your levity caused your lack of knowledge to know that Hinata intentionally have that extra kunai knife in her bag…such stupidity, Naruto,"_ Sakura thought. She shed tears for the two ninjas' passing.

_"Naruto, you loser…You _would _do that anyway if you'd think Hinata were going to cheat on you,"_ Sasuke's final thoughts were on Naruto and Hinata's relationship.

The ambulance closed their back doors, and drove off to go to the Endless Ocean.

_Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

_I've got more win, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

The two vehicles stopped at the shore of the Endless Ocean. They opened the doors to the back, and carried Hinata and Naruto by the arms and legs. Naruto's kunai knife that he stabbed himself with was removed. Both of their tote bags have been removed from their bodies, and can be hung for another ninja to come to Konoha.

The medical ninja stepped in the ocean to about three and a half feet deep, and slowly and gently set Naruto and Hinata in the water. Quick as they could, they stepped out of the ocean, and sensed that the bodies will now be carried on into the Endless Ocean._So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster…_

Naruto and Hinata suddenly awoke from their passing. They saw each other in the water, and found that they could breathe underwater. The two held each other close, and found that they didn't deserve to die after all. It was all just because of one, accidental kunai knife in Hinata's tote bag…

_"Hinata…don't ever scare me like that ever again,"_ Naruto said to her.

_"I am sorry, Naruto…but we are together now. Nothing can come between us anymore."_

**The End.**

**A/N:** I wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day, and to keep supporting Naruto and Panic! At the Disco. Your reviews are greatly appreciated from me, and I accept any kind.

Hugs and Kisses,

Naoko and Sasuke


End file.
